1. Field
The described technology relates to a laser irradiation system. More particularly, the described technology relates to a laser irradiation system that is used to manufacture a display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a laser irradiation system may be used for various purposes in the manufacture of display panels. For example, the laser irradiation system may be used in the process of bonding and sealing a plurality of substrates.
For example, a display panel may include a pair of substrates bonded and sealed together with a sealant. The laser irradiation system may be used to harden the sealant by irradiating light onto the sealant between the pair of substrates.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.